


The Potential Of You And Me

by outoftheashes, Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Sam Winchester, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cisswap, Coitus Interruptus, Come Eating, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dark Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester is Obsessed with Sam Winchester, Dean is not nice, Disregarding Boundaries, Drugged Sam Winchester, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Endgame dark wincest, F/M, Frottage, Gaslighting, Gender or Sex Swap, Hiding come in food, Incest Kink, Intercrural Sex, Lesbian Character, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Come Eating, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Ownership, POV Alternating, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rape in rapist's POV, Sexswap, Sexual Assault, Threat of pregnancy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned, endgame wincest, lesbian sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: There's nothing better than Sammy's ass - except maybe her sweet little breasts.ORThe one where Sam's a frustrated lesbian unless she gets lucky and Dean's a pervert who fantasizes about pinch-hitting during her rough patches. Then Sam meets Abby. That's when fantasies become a reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/gifts).



> Mind the tags. I cannot stress this enough. This fic is what it says on the tin. Don't like that despite Sam being a lesbian we end up with a graphic F/M rape scene in chapter 3 and a threesome scene where Sam's uncomfortable in chapter 2? You might as well save yourself the pain and turn back now. 
> 
> Fic is inspired by a kink meme prompt but there's no point linking to it because our fic deviates so much. 
> 
> Written for Blindswandive. My love, I hope you enjoy yourself. And happy belated birthday, beautiful Bex!

Birds are chirping as the sun shines through the unwashed motel window. Sam sighs happily and sits up, her breasts on display. She doesn't hide them. The only one around to see is Dean.

She thinks Dean's unaffected. Dean's pretty sure. He's pretty sure because Sammy's as into girls as he is. She's got a strict 'no dick' policy, so it wouldn't make sense for her to show off her assets to her brother if she thought it got him hard. Right?

Dean's cleaning his gun at the table and from this position? He's got the perfect view. Of course he's drinking Sam in. He enjoys her body every day, every chance he gets. "How was your night?" he asks knowingly.

Sam stretches her arms above her head, remaining on the bed. "Perfect. Finally picked up a girl who knew what she was doing. How was yours?"

"I slept like a baby," Dean lies. "Glad you had fun." He looks down the sights of the gun, eyes lingering on his sister.

"That's a relief. I got paranoid a couple times but figured you'd let me know if I'd woken you up." Even though Sam's naked she rolls out of bed. "Ugh. I'm starving!"

"Me too," Dean agrees as he eyes Sam's ass. "Wanna hit a diner?"

Sam bends over, ass in the air as she rummages through a bag of clothes. "Sure. I can go for a run later."

"Your figure is fine. Anyone who tells you otherwise can suck it," Dean says, trying to sound casual. They've had this conversation a dozen times but Sam still burns off the extra calories whenever she can.

"Oh! What about this skirt? I could skip wearing panties." Sam holds up the tiny skirt so Dean can see, expertly ignoring his words. 

Dean tries not to lick his lips. "Why wouldn't you wear panties?"

"I was mostly joking. And you didn't say how you feel about the skirt."

"It's a skirt," Dean states.

_It's sexy as hell. That what you wanna hear, Sammy?_

"I guess I'll just wear shorts, then," Sam says, dropping the skirt. "Gonna shower. I'll be right back."

Dean goes into the bathroom a few minutes later so he can creep on Sam. "I mean it's a nice skirt. I just don't know what you wanna hear."

Sam chuckles and glances around the shitty shower curtain, looking at Dean. "The truth? Whoever we need to talk to, it'll work better if they're drooling all over me. I just wanna make sure I can help. Come on, dude. This isn't the first time I've done this and you know it."

Boy did he ever.

"That's true. I mean the skirt will at least be good for hustling pool."

"Exactly. Man, you're weird today." Sam's still watching Dean. "What do _you_ think I should wear?"

"I'll put something on your bed for you. How's that?"

Sam offers Dean a smile. "You'd do that for me?"

Dean grins right back. "Yeah why not. Hurry up in there, though."

As he leaves the bathroom, Dean basks in the memory of the previous night.

_Dean had been awake since the door opened. Not that Sam knew that. He watched with hooded eyes as Sam removed her clothes. She kept breathing that Dean was right there and they shouldn't, they couldn't, but the clothes were coming off piece by piece anyway. Proving that the words coming out of her mouth didn't mean a single damn thing._

_There was nothing better than his baby sister's ass. He would swear it on the goddamn Bible. Actually, maybe there was something better - her sweet little breasts. Breasts that this other woman was bending to bite. Oh, Dean wished that it was his mouth there, not hers._

_Sam keened quietly at the bite. "I might need to see you every fucking day til we leave town."_

_"If your cunt is as sweet as you are, I wouldn't object to that," the woman said and pushed Sam onto the bed._

* * *

Sam emerges from the shower with a towel and nothing else. She hums and strokes the items Dean had picked out. The skirt she'd shown him earlier. A white bra and panties. A tiny, flattering tank top. "This is gonna show _a lot_ of skin."

"Eh, your body's nothing new. I'll be fine."

"Yours isn't new either," Sam shoots back playfully. She drops her towel and wiggles into the panties.

It's true. And not just because they live out of each other's pockets and share far too many motel rooms, always in each other's space. It's because after a hunt, they avoid hospitals whenever possible. Which means they patch each other up. After a few hundred wounds in need of fixing, of course the awkwardness and embarrassment is no more. There's nothing but an almost boring familiarity inside her when she gives Dean stitches. It just _is_. This is their reality and she's fine with it.

"So... any new cases?"

"I've kinda been too busy to look," Sam admits, giggling. "Have _you_ found anything?"

"Nah. S'okay, though. We'll catch something soon."

Sam hums in agreement. "Yeah, we always do." Soon, Sam's fully dressed and turning to face her brother.

"Ready?"

Sam runs her fingers through her hair and fiddles with her skirt. "Don't I look ready?"

Dean eyes her up and down and nods. "Right. Let's go," he says and leads the way to the impala.

Sam gives the top of the car a loving caress before getting in. "You should let me borrow her sometime."

"Not a chance."

"Nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nope." Dean starts the car and, thankfully, it doesn't take long to get on the road. "She's my one long term relationship."

"I thought that was me!"

"You're my sister. Sticking by you is a given," Dean says with a wink.

"Well, that's a relief. But let me get this straight. I'm your super gay sister, your only sister in the whole world, and I can't play with your car for _one_ night?" She knows she's laying it on thick. This is what they do to each other, it's not serious.

"Yup, exactly. You get laid enough without the help of my car."

"I might get laid often but it's rarely _good_ ," Sam says, crossing her arms. Unfortunately, despite the joke, she finds that she's pouting for real. To say it sucks being almost permanently sexually frustrated would be an understatement. "Okay, fine. But you _do_ realize that means l'll keep bringing girls home, right? What if you're awake next time?"

"Then I'll kick you out so you can go to _her_ place," Dean shoots back. 

Sam whines softly. "That wouldn't be nice."

"And you wouldn't do the same to me?" Dean asks with a raised brow.

Sam smirks, licking her lips. "Depends on how hot the girl is."

"Oh, _come on_ !" Dean says, glancing at Sam. "No _way._ Don't go stealing my lays, Sammy."

"I don't believe I said I'd steal anyone."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Dean drops into a booth, stretching an arm along the back of it. It's dark green and has seen better days. Honestly, the whole interior design of the place could use an upgrade. "Let's hope the food is as good as the view."

By 'view' Dean has to mean the gorgeous servers scurrying around the joint. Or, also likely, Dean thinks he's being funny.

"Do you want me to sit next to you or across from you, jerk?" Sam says, rolling her eyes. It's too early for Dean's brand of silliness.

"Across is fine," Dean replies, gesturing to the seat.

"Okay," Sam says and sits down.

A tall blonde woman comes up to the table. Despite the stunning smile she throws their way Sam can't flirt with her. Any desire to hit on strangers has dried up. "Hey there. What can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee?"

The server smiles at Sam sweetly. "Coffee it is. And you, handsome?"

"I'll have coffee, too. And you are?"

"Jess."

"Jess," Dean says, tasting her name.

"I'll be right back," Jess replies and walks away.

"Handsome," Sam repeats. "Nice."

"She's taken. There is a promise ring on her finger. Probably fishing for tips."

"Well, this _is_ her job. Waitressing sucks and tips help a lot," Sam says, feeling the need to defend the woman.

Dean shrugs, brushing off Sam's comment. "So. You barely glanced at Jess. Abby ruined you for other women?"

Sam blushes and ducks her head so she doesn't have to look at Dean. "A little bit, yeah. At least she has while we're here and I have the means to see her."

"You thinking about calling her soon?"

"I wanted to meet tonight. Why?"

"I'm thinking we invite her for a threesome."

Sam frowns and lifts her head. "And why would we do that?"

"If she is as fun as you say she is, I wanna piece."

"You're free to ask for a one-on-one. Don't need my help for that. And 'piece'? Really, Dean? She's a person too, you know," Sam says, squinting at her brother. "Is this some kind of joke? Do you think you're being funny? Because it's not funny, it's stupid."

"It would be weird if I called her up and was like 'hey, I'm Dean, you fucked my sister. Wanna fuck me too?' It's way easier to just invite her to a threesome," Dean says, like it's that fucking easy. Like it's a perfectly reasonable option.

Sam rubs at the back of her neck. "A threesome with your sibling is _way_ weirder. And complicated."

Dean's eyes dance with amusement. "Why don't you text her and see?"

"You _are_ fucking with me," Sam accuses, pointing a finger at Dean. "I knew it. You're just looking for a reaction, you don't mean any of this."

"You're wrong. Text her. Ask her."

"Don't tell me what to do," Sam warns. She tries to keep her voice firm but it's hard when Dean's smiling at her like that. "You're stepping over and ignoring the most important issue. You haven't bothered to ask if I'm comfortable, you're just... Assuming I will be."

"So? Are you?"

"What do you think? I mentioned you fucking her by yourself for a reason. A threesome would be too weird."

"You don't wanna see her riding me for an orgasm?" Dean's voice drops low. "You'd get to sit back and see all the pleasure on her face. How her body moves."

Sam clenches the table. She has absolutely no interest in dick but…

"Jesus Christ, Dean. That..." She gulps. "I don't know. I need to think. Fuck."

"Just think about how easily we could gang up on her," Dean purrs.

_Abby's not really the submissive type._

"Dude! Shut up." 

Dean smiles at Sam sweetly. "You gonna message her?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

Dean holds up a hand and leans back, watching Sam. His smile changes. It's almost mean.

Sam waits until Jess returns with their drinks, takes their orders, and leaves again before saying anything. "What would your brilliant plan be? Threesomes are complex so... It's good to work out details beforehand."

"Make her feel good? Keep her between us?"

"Okay," Sam says, drawing out the word. "So you'd leave me alone?"

"Yeah. I won't touch you unless you want me to."

"I don't wanna be a third wheel either," Sam replies, sipping her coffee.

Dean shakes his head. "Of course not. You won't be."

For a while, Sam just sits there. Mentally weighing the pros and cons. She gets to see Abby again. She gets to come. She won't be terrified or closed off. But the cons weigh her down and make it hard to breathe. Seeing a dick soft and seeing it _hard_ and in a sexual situation are two different things. Yes, Sam and Dean have seen each other naked but not like _this_. And it's starting to hit her that if they go there… she can't just take it back.

Sam worries her lip between her teeth and takes a picture of Dean then quickly sends it off to Abby. Directly after she writes _I know we'd planned on seeing each other tonight if your schedule allowed but my brother needs to get laid. Badly. Wanna fuck him?_

Less than a minute later, Sam's phone buzzes. _He's almost as pretty as you. I'm gonna say yes._

_Just you and him?_

She's not sure why she can't just set the boundary. Okay, that's not entirely true. Apparently, Sam's far more disturbed by the thought of letting Dean down than she is of killing monsters or potentially losing her life to this job. Which is a bit fucked but there you go.

_Having you in on it would make it a perfect encounter. I want to taste your breasts again._

Sam's face flames and she swallows thickly.

_You're absolutely sure? Because I wouldn't mind sitting this one out._

_And miss out on an opportunity to sleep with you? Absolutely not._

"What's she saying?"

Sam jerks in her seat and looks up at Dean guiltily. "She wants a threesome. I was trying to see if she'd just fuck you but she's not having it."

"Told you." Dean flicks his tongue against his teeth and lips.

Sam shivers, unable to look away. Rarely has Sam seen Dean look so intense.

Fuck it.

Dean wants it. Sam _kind of_ wants it. And if shit hits the fan they can _never_ do it again.

"Okay. What should I write?"

"Tell her we'll see her at our motel room at 8 o'clock tonight." 

Sam gives Dean a look. "You can't just decide a time for her."

"Then ask her when," Dean says, rolling his eyes.

Sam nods and glances down at her phone, resisting the urge to tell Dean off.

_When?_

A few minutes later, Sam's phone notifies her of a new message.

_Tonight. Around 9?_

_Okay. See you soon._

Sam looks up at Dean again and tries not to panic. "Done. It's happening."

"Awesome," Dean says, looking way too satisfied with himself.

"What's so awesome about it?"

"All of the things I detailed earlier."

"Uh huh."

"What do you wanna do to kill time between now and then?"

"I can't really answer that until we get our food," Sam says as her stomach rumbles.

A good ten minutes later Jess finally arrives, looking worn down. "I'm so sorry. The cook messed up your order so I told him to re-make it."

Sam's foul mood improves upon seeing the food and she offers Jess a tentative smile. "Thanks."

"Sorry again," Jess says. "Anything else I can do?"

"No, I think we're good."

"So cranky," Dean teases when they're alone. He's clearly in a great mood.

Sam raises a shoulder. "If the food is okay, that'll change."

Even as she says the words, though, they feel hollow and wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if we're missing any tags.
> 
> Comments and kudos gives us life!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is ganged up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful and read through the new tags. Things heat up in this chapter. It's not just Dean disrespecting Sam's boundaries - it's Abby. No one takes Sam seriously. Her saying "I'm a lesbian" means nothing. 
> 
> The penis in vagina sex is for Dean and Abby. With Sam and Dean, it's the other stuff. Despite the threesome, this chapter gets quite wincest heavy! 
> 
> Onward, our kinky darlings!

Over the next several hours, they hit up multiple bars. In each one, the song remains the same. Sam acts drunk. Stupid but not too stupid. Sometimes she wears a splint on her finger, so potential marks think she can’t hold the cue right. And if that doesn’t attract attention, her outfit certainly does. After phase one is finished, she slowly moves on to phase two. The goal is to win a follow-up game, of course, but she can’t switch to complete badass because that’ll increase the likelihood of being found out. And Sam prefers her skull in one piece, thank you very much. So, the second or third games are about ‘accidents’ and ‘flukes.’ She talks to the ball. Prays to it on her turns. People don’t tend to think that someone who’s good at pool would behave in such a manner, so it saves her ass. At least for a while. 

By the time they’re through hustling, Sam and Dean have a couple hundred extra bucks to their name. They’re also on at least one man’s shit list. But they made it out. That’s a win in Sam’s book. 

When 9 o’clock rolls around and they’re safe and sound in their motel room, Sam’s damn near vibrating out of her skin. It only grows when there’s a knock at the door, alerting them to Abby’s presence. 

"Who should get it?" Sam tucks her hair behind her ear nervously. 

Dean gets up and opens the door without speaking to Sam. "Hey."

Abby smirks and eyes Dean up and down, deliberate and predatory. "Hello, Dean." She strokes her fingers down Dean's chest and saunters into the room. Her eyes immediately find Sam restlessly pacing and her smile widens. "Come here." 

Sam shivers and stumbles on her way over to Abby. "What?" 

"Undress me." 

"Thanks for coming by, Abby. I've been looking forward to this for hours." 

"No problem," Abby says, eyes on Dean again. Like Sam's not here. "I knew I needed to when I saw your picture." 

Sam huffs and gets to work on Abby's top, slowly loosening the black corset. 

Abby gently pats Sam's chin. "Don't be jealous." 

Sam flushes. "I'm not." 

"You're the one who got Abby into bed first," Dean reminds Sam. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asks, arching a brow at her brother as she pulls the corset off of Abby. 

Abby hums and tweaks Sam's nipple. "If you aren't jealous, what's wrong?" 

"J-just don't forget this is a threesome, not a twosome," Sam gasps. 

"I can't speak for Dean but I absolutely won't forget." 

"Neither will I," Dean tells Sam before smacking her ass. He moves behind Abby and unhooks her bra. 

"Mmm. Good boy," Abby murmurs in approval at Dean's ministrations. 

Sam rubs her own ass, shocked Dean had smacked it. Her eyes linger on him a moment before she bends forward. She kisses and bites Abby's breasts. 

Dean starts unbuttoning Abby's pants. "I try."

"I can tell," Abby replies, sighing happily. 

"Wanna hear how I was thinking this should go down?" One of Dean's hands darts out and touches Sam. It slides down her waist. 

"S-sure." Sam squeaks and blushes but she can't find the words to tell him to stop. This is her brother, after all. Not some stranger. Not some creep. Dean doesn’t mean anything by it. He’s harmless. 

Abby hums, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Feel free to share your idea, Dean. Although I can't promise I'll agree to it."

Dean tugs Abby's pants down then mouths at her ear as his fingers drift down to her clit. "I fuck you while Sammy rides your face." 

"I have a better idea. Something slower." 

"What's that?" Dean starts unzipping Sam's skirt with his free hand. 

Sam swallows thickly, eyes wide. She isn't looking at Abby anymore. Just Dean. 

"I want to sit on your cock while Sam licks my pussy. Want us to take our time. Make it last." 

"What?" Sam chokes out. 

"I gave you so many orgasms last night, Sam. It's time for you to return the favor." 

Sam's cheeks flush with embarrassment and arousal. "That seems a little… problematic." 

"How so?" 

Sam quivers and wets her lips. "I've never been that close to a dick before." 

Abby grins wide. "Don't you wanna eat me out?" 

"God, yes..." 

"Then put on your big girl panties and get that pretty little mouth to work." 

"I thought we were taking her panties _off_ ," Dean says as Sam's unzipped skirt falls to the floor. 

"Mmm yes. Yes, we are. Are _you_ gonna take her panties off, Dean?” 

Sam's breath catches in her throat. Again, she finds she can't say no. She lets out a soft, unsure whine and begins to tremble. 

"Look at that. So turned on she can't even speak."

Dean kisses the nape of Abby's neck and walks behind Sam, slowly sliding Sam's underwear down. "Do you have an incest kink?" 

Abby's eyes are dark as she watches them with pure want. "Yes." 

"Hate to break it to you but I'm a lesbian," Sam says but she doesn't push Dean away. It's not exactly helping her case. 

Abby shrugs. "I'm not asking you to fuck him. What you're doing right now is beautiful." 

Dean explores her body for about half a minute. Feather-light barely there caresses but there all the same. He touches her ass. Her hips. Ultimately, though, he cups Sam's breasts. "We can put on a show. Can't we, Sammy?” 

Sam shifts away from her brother. Well. She tries to. With Abby in front of her and Dean behind her, there isn't much room to escape. And she doesn't _want_ to escape Abby. She just wants Dean to touch her a bit less. "Why would I be interested in putting on a show?" 

"Because it would make me so happy," Abby says with a soft growl. "Come on. Get on the bed." 

That's it. That does it. 

"Okay," Sam breathes out, voice barely there. "J-Just... Please don't fuck me, Dean."

"Hey." Dean catches Sam's wrist between his fingers. "Not without permission." 

When Dean finally lets her go, he starts to undress. 

Sam swallows hard, gathers her courage, and sits on the edge of the bed. "S-so... Are we still doing your idea? I'm gonna eat you out while you… um…" Sam's voice trails off. She can't say it. She just _can't_.

"I'd assume so." Abby licks her lips, her eyes feasting on Sam's naked body. "After I see more of you and your brother together. If you don't mind." 

"Right." Sam rubs the back of her neck, her movements stiff and bordering on unnatural. 

"Anything in particular you're hoping for?" 

Abby moans and cups Dean’s face in her hands, kissing him hard. "I'm not really picky. It's just hot to see you touch her." 

"We can do that. Right?” 

"I guess," Sam says dubiously, her heart rabbiting in her throat. 

"That's our girl." 

Sam whines, her pussy clenching at the praise. There's an undercurrent of wrong to it. Because 'our girl' implies she's Dean's girl, too. 

"Your girl," she finally agrees then lays down on the bed, on her back. Her legs spread of their own accord. Shaking.

Sam blinks and Dean's on her. Straddling her legs. He bends down and licks at Sam's belly button. 

"Ah!" Sam gasps, jerking at the sensation of Dean's tongue where it doesn't belong. "F-fuck, that tickles." 

Dean mouths at her hip bone next, sucking a hickey there.

"Hey! I didn't say you could mark me," Sam complains, getting up on her elbows so she can watch Dean. 

Abby's near the foot of the bed, observing them as she fingers herself. "Marks look so good on you, though. Dean's got the right idea."

Dean moves higher and nips one of Sam's breasts. "Do you _really_ want me to stop? 'Cause I don't think you do." 

"Fuck," Sam keens at the bite, arching into Dean's mouth. "I guess... I guess marking is okay..."

Dean responds by sucking Sam's nipple into his mouth, nursing on it. 

"Dean," Sam moans, her hands flying to Dean's hair. "I don't -" 

"Don't worry," Abby coos. 

"This is all for Abby." Dean attacks her other breast.

"Yes," Abby says, sighing happily. "And what a beautiful gift it is." 

Sam can't stop shaking as she arches off the bed again. "I wanna taste you." 

"Soon. Just a little more." 

Dean presses two fingers into Sam's tight cunt without asking. Sam keens, gripping Dean's fingers like a damn vise but frantically smacks his arm at the same time. "Too much!" 

He pulls his fingers free and sucks on them. "Bet you let Abby fingerfuck you. And I bet you let her use more than two fingers.” 

_What the fuck is Dean doing?_

He's starting to gaze at Sam like he'd devour her if he could. Is he really that good of an actor? Or is there something more sinister at play here? 

The bed dips as Abby crawls onto it. "We can start the next part now if you want." 

Dean kisses Sam's cheek before sitting at the head of the bed, giving himself a few lazy strokes. 

Abby groans and shoots forward, licking and kissing the tip of Dean's dick before turning around. She sits on it with her back pressed up against Dean's chest. "Get over here, sweet girl.” 

For once, Sam doesn't hesitate. She crawls between their legs, lays her hands on Abby's thighs, and begins kissing her cunt. 

Sam isn't nearly as scared as she'd been when she was on her back. Now _she_ is in control.

_I can do this._

Dean grips Abby's hips and fucks up into her once, twice, three times and Sam's tongue lightly grazes his cock by accident. "You're nice and tight." 

Sam squeaks, pulling away. 

"Don't stop," Abby pleads. 

Sam doesn't look at Abby, though. It's Dean. Only Dean because she can't quite figure him out and it's starting to fill her with dread. Dean meets Sam's eyes, amused, and it throws Sam off balance. Maybe she's just overreacting. His face doesn't match the uncomfortable feelings welling up inside her. Maybe it's her, maybe _she's_ the problem. 

"These are really nice," Dean says, referring to Abby's breasts. 

Sam inhales deeply before diving back in, licking Abby's clit. Her sweet lips. 

"Thank you, Dean. You know, you're a bit more dominant than I was expecting." 

"Is that bad?" Dean asks. 

"No. It's just different than what I'm used to." 

Sam continues lapping at Abby's pussy. Running her tongue in tight circles on the clit. But she dips further down, too, so she won't overwhelm Abby too fast. Every time she moves down, though, her tongue touches Dean and that's just... All kinds of weird and a bit gross. But also not as bad as she envisioned because at least her main focus is a cunt. 

Abby damn near wails when Sam gently sucks Abby's clit into her mouth, thighs shaking. "F-fuck, I'm so close!" 

Dean thrusts up into Abby a few times. "Then come for us."

Abby does, making a mess all over Sam's face. 

Unfortunately, that's when Abby's phone started ringing. "Fuck... I think I need to get that." 

"You're kidding!" Sam's not happy, not one bit. She needs to come too, dammit. 

Abby slides off of Dean's cock and walks over to her phone, taking the call. Her tone is hushed. Worried. It isn't long before she's softly cursing. "I'll be right there." Then she hangs up, giving Sam and Dean apologetic looks. "I have to go. My sitter is sick."

Dean glances at Sam then back to Abby. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Dean. Seriously," Abby says, giving her 'do not fuck with me' tone. "Hopefully, I can see you both again before you leave town but for now... I have to go." 

Abby doesn't wait. She simply starts dressing as Sam sits next to Dean, shaking with desire.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sam whispers miserably. 

"I have a feeling Dean wouldn't mind continuing with just the two of you." 

"Dean wouldn't mind at all," Dean says, eyes on Sam. 

"I keep telling both of you… I'm a lesbian." 

Abby chuckles, almost completely dressed now. "All I'm saying is... If talented tongues run in the family, I bet Dean could make you come in a minute. Maybe two."

"Unless I draw it out." Dean smirks at Sam. 

"I don't know..." 

"Good luck. I hope you work it out." With that, Abby is gone. 

Sam's still naked. Sitting on the bed near Dean. "I don't know what to say." 

"All you have to do is sit back, and I'll make you come so hard your toes will curl."

Sam bites her lip, shivering. "Would you expect me to get you off too? Because... I dunno if I can touch a dick. I'm about to have a panic attack just thinking about it." 

"I can get myself off."

Her heart thumps in fear as she lays down. "Okay. Do it. Make me come." 

Dean surges between Sam's legs, kissing her clit softly. 

Sam gasps, spreading her legs further apart. If she doesn't think about it, it isn't so bad. In fact, if she doesn't focus on the fact it's Dean, that a _man_ is between her legs - it's perfect.

Dean licks right into her pussy with the flat of his tongue, tasting her. Sam jerks in surprise. Holy fuck. Dean's _in_ her. Technically. Even if it's just a small part. It's not long before he moves up slightly, rubbing his lips over Sam's clit. 

Sam presses closer to Dean's mouth, growing a bit more wanton. "Please."

"Please what, Sammy? Talk to me.” 

"Suck on my clit," Sam moans, rolling her hips. Embarrassment is sure to eat her up later but for now? Fuck it. "Unless you're teasing me on purpose?"

"Come on. You can ask nicer than that."

"What do you mean?" Sam's heart is pounding again. "I already said please."

"Wanna hear you beg for it." 

"And if I don't beg for it?"

"Then I’ll just have to tease you until you do."

Sam groans and grabs Dean's fingers, trying to push them inside her. "You might be down there for a while then. Hope your neck doesn't start cramping."

Dean won't budge. "I've got stamina, sweetheart." 

"I bet you do." Sam doesn't bother waiting - she slips her own fingers into her aching pussy, giving herself what Dean won't. 

At first, Dean just watches her. His gaze is hot. Eyes heavy-lidded. Then he whispers, "I can work with this." After a few more seconds, he's diving back in. 

"Yes," Sam hisses out and begins to fuck herself in earnest. "And here I thought you'd be mad if I started masturbating..." 

"Hey, who knows how to touch you better than you, right?" Dean says then sucks on her clit. It's teasing, though. Not nearly enough before his tongue dips lower. 

Sam keens, fucking herself faster. "Please. Don't stop. You keep that up and I'll come all over your face," she promises as she starts to tremble. 

"Keep talking and you can. Tell me what I'll get out of it." 

Didn't Dean say she wouldn't have to touch him? He didn't change his mind, did he? Fuck. They'd come so far at this point. Was it really fair of her to tell him he couldn't have something in return? 

"I wanna come so bad I'd let you come _on_ _me_ ," Sam blurts, desperate. 

"Then come," Dean commands before sucking on her clit again, running his tongue along it in tight circles. 

"Dean," Sam cries out, coming seconds later. 

Dean stops sucking and switches to simple kitten licks. After a minute or two, he sits up with a grin. "Feel better?" 

"Yes." 

Dean stares at Sam as he crawls up her body and rolls his hips forward, fucking his cock against her hip with a moan. "I wanna come like this." He turns his face into her neck and starts marking her up. 

"Fuck. Why'd you do that?"

"Why not?" Dean thrusts again. 

Sam huffs out a laugh. "You're funny." Then she sobers up. "Does it even feel good? Humping me like that? Seems like lube could help." 

Dean reaches between Sam's legs to collect some of her come and lubes up his cock. "This is fine." 

Sam sucks in a breath but doesn't say anything. 

He humps her for a bit longer before straddling Sam's waist. 

"Uh, Dean. What are you doing?" 

"Press your breasts around my cock, Sammy." 

Sam sputters and gestures at said breasts. "Do you see how small they are? I'm not sure titty-fucking is gonna work." 

"Get on your hands and knees, then," Dean huffs and gets off Sam. 

Sam pauses. Does she really want to make herself vulnerable by turning over? 

No. She can't say she does. 

But she has to prioritize here. What's most important? So she flips over and gets onto her hands and knees. "Okay." 

Dean reaches for some hand cream and slicks his dick up. He slides in between Sam's thighs and starts thrusting, brushing against her pussy a bit too much for Sam’s liking. 

_It’d be so easy for him to miss._

It’s a terrifying thought but she doesn’t ask Dean to stop. It's a running theme tonight and she's really not happy about it. 

"That's better." 

Sam whimpers, fisting her hands in the sheets. "You seem to really like it." 

"It's good enough."

Sam clenches on reflex. Hoping it keeps Dean out of her. 

Thankfully, Dean speeds up, a sign he's about to orgasm. He doesn't come between her thighs, though. No. He backs off and comes all across her back. 

_Gross._

"Feel better?" Sam asks, an echo of what Dean had said because it's the only words in her mind. 

"Yeah, I do, actually." 

"Can you clean me off?"

Dean's quick to get a wet towel and gently wipes up the mess. "Man, we should have thought of doing this sooner."

Sam frowns, looking at Dean from over her shoulder. "Why? That makes no sense." 

"Did you enjoy it?"

Sam sits up, her pulse skyrocketing. "I need to shower," she says, ignoring Dean's question because holy shit it's _stupid_. How can he even ask her that? Honestly, it's such a fucking disappointment. She doesn't know what she was expecting but she knows what she was hoping for. And it's not this. 

"Have fun," he calls after her as she flees the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this is a collab. Wearingdeantoprom is also responsible for this fic, not just Tori/outoftheashes. 
> 
> A breakdown of how the collab worked for this chapter: 
> 
> We role played the first draft. Tori wrote Sam and Abby. Wearingdeantoprom wrote Dean. Tori edited the chapter and Wearingdeantoprom approved of changes. 
> 
> With that out of the way - what did you guys think? Is there any missing tags? Are you excited for the big finale? And, out of curiosity, when you read Abby's bits do you think it's Abbadon or a random original character? 
> 
> Comments and kudos gives us life!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean takes what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the new tags. Please read all the tags. The rape scene is upon us and it's in Dean's POV. If that bothers you, you aren't gonna like what comes next.

"What's up with you?" Dean's tone demands an answer. Refuses to be ignored. His eyes burn her down to embers and makes her feel small. Then he goes back to spreading supplies out on the table. Bandages, safety pins, sterile gloves, distilled water and so on. Sam hadn’t gone on the supply run with him, she'd wanted to put some space between them - and it seems as though that was a mistake. She’s been trying so hard to grasp onto a shred of something,  _ anything  _ normal - but her efforts to set things right have been futile. Like trying to grab and touch smoke. 

It's not normal. It never really was - but things have changed for the worse and Sam really doesn't like it here. 

"I miss Abby," Sam says. It isn't even a complete lie. She does miss Abby. Crave her. Just because Abby played a part in Sam and Dean getting too close doesn't change how the woman made her feel. Which is  _ satisfied  _ and  _ content.  _

"We can go out tonight. Find you someone."

"No thanks. I’d rather stay here and watch shitty movies,” Sam says, attempting to placate her unpredictable brother. 

She knows if she doesn't hang out with Dean there will be probing questions in her near future. Possible anger and jealousy if she gets laid and he doesn’t. Sam once thought they were equals - not anymore. She’s prey, desperately trying to outwit and outrun those who seek to devour her. She's the little red riding hood to Dean's big bad wolf. 

"Yeah, we can do that,” Dean replies and the uncomfortable suspicion radiating off him fades away. The air in the room is breathable again. 

"Cool. When should we start?" Sam asks, inwardly celebrating her small victory. 

"After I shower?"

"Okay. Works for me."

  
  


* * *

Dean debates masturbating in the shower but if something happens with Sam he wants to be able to get it up. So he doesn't. When he's done, he walks into their shared room with a towel and rifles through his clothes. Dean eyes her form as he pulls on his boxers. He doesn't bother with a shirt and stretches out on his bed. "Find something?" 

"The Matrix? You can look through stuff if you want. There might be something better." 

"The Matrix sounds good." 

Sam nods and starts the movie. 

"Trinity is so fucking hot," Dean comments a bit later. 

Sam hums in agreement, licking her lips. "Yeah, she is." 

"Love her outfit in this."

Sam snorts. "Who doesn't?" 

"Abby would look good in that," Dean presses, hoping for a reaction. 

" _ Fuck _ ... you're right." 

"Her curves would fill it out real nice." 

"Yeah." Sam spreads her legs but doesn't touch herself. 

"She was really bossy, huh? I bet she's into some kinky shit." 

Sam groans, her hips twitching up a little. "Yeah. I could see her being into leashes, collars, all of it." 

Dean's eyes are trained on her movements. "Bondage and spankings." 

"Surprised she didn't give  _ you  _ a spanking." 

"I'd take one from  _ her _ ." 

Sam shivers. Her breathing ragged. "That would have been hot to see." 

"You think it would be hot to see her spank  _ me _ ?" 

You'd think Dean had asked to see Sam's insides with the look of pure revulsion she sends Dean's way. "I'm gonna go for a walk." 

"Oh, come on, Sammy -" 

"I  _ said,  _ I'm gonna go for a walk," Sam snaps, grabbing her running shorts. 

Dean holds up a hand in surrender. "Fine." 

But he already knows - he  _ has  _ to try this again. He  _ has  _ to have more. 

* * *

Dean hadn't been pleased when Sam left in the middle of the movie. He was especially not pleased when she avoided him when she came back. When he woke up the next morning and found her bed empty, he knew he had to do  _ something _ . And fast. But what? 

He gets up and showers, hoping she'd be back when he was done. She isn’t and he jacks off in their room. On her bed. Thinks about her sweet body arching under him as he fills her. The sound of her voice as she cries out his name. How she gasps and moans and touches herself. He opens his eyes and looks at the door, wishing she'd walk in. He wants her to see him like this, fucking his fist. 

That's when he gets an idea. 

There's paper cups on the table. He grabs one and comes into the cup. He stores it inside the bedside table and heads out for breakfast. Orders pancakes with a strawberry and banana smoothie. Sam's favorite. He's actually pleased when he returns and she's still not there. It makes it easy to jack off again and pour his come into the smoothie, stirring it in. Then he crinkles up the cup and throws it out into the trash outside.

"Hey, Dean," Sam pants when she comes in. Her tiny shorts and top cling to her. "Fuck, is that pancakes I smell?" 

"Yup." He takes the smoothie out of the mini fridge. "Got you this, too." 

Sam perks up and takes the cup. "Is this what I think it is?" 

"Yeah. A strawberry banana smoothie." 

"Oh fuck yeah." Sam immediately takes great big gulps. "You're awesome." 

"I am," Dean replies, grinning. 

Sam takes a few more gulps with a pleased hum. There's not a hint of recognition on her face. No suspicion of what she's consuming. Just pure bliss. "Want some?"

"Nah. I got it for you." He slides the pancakes over to her along with a few packets of syrup. 

"Your loss," Sam murmurs and continues to drink the sweet treat. She eats a few bites of pancake but the smoothie remains her priority. 

Dean watches her mouth wrap around the straw. "Where do you wanna go? We should get back on the road today." 

"I mean... We  _ really _ need to be looking for a case. I just haven't found anything. Apparently, neither have you."

"Nah, I haven't seen anything." Not that Dean's been looking. He’s too caught up in  _ Sam.  _ "Wanna head south to the desert?” 

Sam makes a face. "I don't know. I don't do well in the heat. But I could use a tan..." 

"There's gotta be  _ something  _ to gank in Arizona."

"Well, if that's what you wanna do, we can try it," Sam says, finally switching her attention to the pancakes. 

Dean isn't sure if it's because he's thinking about Sam naked or the fact that she has unknowingly consumed a load of his come but he's getting hard. He squeezes his cock under the table. "We haven't been there in forever."

"Mmmm. The women are always so fucking hot. Could be worth suffering through the heat."

"They are. Maybe we should even head to Texas and you can try one of those mechanical bulls."

Sam snorts. "Isn’t Texas in or near the Bible belt?” 

"Probably? But think about all those good little repressed Christian girls ripe for corrupting."

"Fair point. Jesus talk isn't much of a turn on for me, though."

"I tend to just steer the conversation to what Jesus  _ wouldn't _ do," Dean tells her with a smirk. 

Sam swallows nervously and stabs another bite of pancake. "Isn't this kinda wrong for us to be talking about?” 

"Nah. How could it be?” 

"I don't think most siblings talk about sexual stuff or what does or doesn't get them off together. I'm just pretty uncomfortable right now. Sorry." 

Dean arches a brow. "We had a threesome and  _ this _ freaks you out?" 

"The threesome freaked me out too," Sam says, shrugging. "Anyway, maybe this is my cue to shower." 

Dean sits back and watches her leave. He's gonna have to up his game. The question is how far is he willing to go? 

* * *

"The moment you've been waiting for," Dean says with a grin as he brings pizza and beer over to Sam. 

"Fuck, that looks really good." Sam sniffs the beer, trying not to frown at the lack of a bottle cap. 

"What? D’you think it’s poisoned? Eat up, Sammy." 

_ Does  _ she think the food or drink is poisoned? Dean's joking but Sam considers it seriously. Yeah, Sam and Dean are having issues. Yes, Dean isn’t respecting her boundaries. In fact, he kind of steamrolls over them. And, okay, maybe she’s low-key scared of him at times. But he’s not gonna let anyone hurt her. And he won't hurt her… much. Plus, they’re at a wholesome, family owned pizza joint. It’s got great reviews on Yelp, Sam checked. Surely she’s safe here. Safer than she is whenever she's alone with her thoughts, forced to relive what she'd done with Dean, anyway. 

Sam’s hunger beats the paranoia and she grabs a slice, digging in. "This was such a good idea." 

"Yeah it was," Dean agrees as he watches her. 

"Did you get her number?" Sam asks, gesturing at the counter. "Saw you over there flirting with the woman who took our order.” 

_ Please say yes.  _

"Nah. She wasn't interested," Dean says, huffing a sigh. 

"You haven't had much luck since Abby," Sam murmurs, wincing in sympathy. Then she inhales more pizza. Beer too. "I hope you plan on eating. I can't put all of this away myself." 

Dean reaches for a large slice and starts eating it, letting out a small moan of appreciation. "No... and to be honest Abby wasn't all that great. She left before the good part."

Sam frowns at Dean hard. "Pretty rude to say that when Abby's sitter was sick." 

Dean shrugs. "All I'm saying is that I don't consider what happened 'lucky'." 

"If I recall, you still got off," Sam says before she can think better of it. She flushes and looks down at her drink. 

" _ Not _ by  _ Abby _ , though." 

Sam falls into silence. She eats and drinks, careful to keep her eyes off Dean. 

By the time her beer and water is finished, it's clear that something is wrong. It's as if Sam drank ten or twenty beers, not one. "I feel funny," Sam says, her words slurring together. 

Dean hums in agreement. "Let's get the rest of the pizza to go. You don't look so hot." 

Sam nods, frowning at her pizza. "Too drunk." 

Dean offers Sam his hand once he has the pizza boxed up. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." 

Sam stands up and whimpers as she's overcome with dizziness. "I don't know if I can walk." 

Dean wraps an arm around her waist and they walk outside. "Why don't you sit in the back?" 

Sam nods jerkily and slides in. "Okay," she says, voice small. "You aren't leaving me alone?" 

"No way. You're stuck with me." 

"Okay," Sam pants, shutting her eyes. "Thanks, Dean." 

* * *

Dean drives them out of town and down an abandoned looking road. He stops the car and gets out when all he can think about is touching Sam, when it's to the point he's damn near drifting off the road. He palms himself through his jeans, already hard.  _ Sammy  _ is in the back.  _ Sammy  _ is about to get the ride of her life. Dean's going to make sure of that. He unzips his pants and pulls out his aching cock. It has to look damn silly. His erect cock out in the open. Like a weird ass flag. 

But he doesn't care. Sam's left him no other choice. If anyone's to blame for them being in the middle of nowhere, it's Sam. 

He opens the door to the back seat of baby and checks Sam out. She's well and truly out of it. Laying there with her legs spread. At the start of the drive she'd been upright but now? She's easy to take. 

"Sammy?" 

"Mmm." She's garbling nonsense. Not even really awake it seems like. 

_ Let's see if I can change that.  _

Well, not too much. Just enough he knows she's having a good time. 

"I'm coming in, okay?" 

"Mmm. Kay." 

"We're gonna have some fun. You'll see." 

Dean crawls in and up between Sam's legs. Hooks a finger in her dainty thong and pulls it aside. Then off. Her sweet pussy is nice and bare. 

"Dean… what?" 

"Shhh. Just let me." 

He can't help but bend down and lick into Sammy's cunt with a growl, pressing her thighs further apart. Starving for her. It helps that she's responding, getting wetter by the second. She's making noises that has him leaking. He'd gladly eat her out for hours. Worship her pussy until it's overstimulated. Sore, even. 

But he's getting ahead of himself. Right now isn't about  _ that.  _ He's got a pussy to own. To make his in every way possible. He's tasted her cunt already. 

It's time for  _ more.  _ It's time for what he’s earned. 

He pulls back with a smirk. "We'll start with just the tip but I bet you… You'll take the whole thing easily." 

"I don't…" 

"Man, you're really fucked up. It's cute." He moves higher to mouth at her breast through the fabric of her shirt and presses the head of his bare cock into her. 

Sam whines high and soft. She doesn't seem like she's in pain so Dean moans and slides the rest of the way in, keeps pushing until he's buried deep. 

_ God. I never want to leave.  _

He could honestly live in her, in Sammy's perfect little pussy that grips him like a vice.

The noises coming out of Sam sound an awful lot like gasps and moans. And that's when Dean knows with absolute certainty that he made the right choice. If Sam didn't want him on some deep and primal level, she wouldn't be so fucking  _ wet _ and  _ perfect.  _ Wouldn't make such sweet noises. 

Dean strokes Sam's cheek. "That's it. Fucking take it. Fuck, you feel as good as I imagined," he growls as he starts thrusting, not holding anything back. 

Of course, Sam's body isn't working. She can't meet Dean's thrusts. She can't get away. All she can do is lay there and  _ deal with it.  _ After the shit she's pulled, it's what she deserves. Payback for all the suffering she's caused. 

_ Maybe next time I won't have to drug her. Maybe we can do this sober.  _

Unlikely. She'd probably punch him in the jaw for suggesting such a thing because she's stubborn and unwilling to admit what's right in front of her. 

Dean pushes Sam's shirt up and starts sucking and biting one of her nipples as he fucks her. "I'm going to fucking ruin your cunt. Nothing's gonna satisfy you but my cock. Gonna breed you. Fill you so full with come that you'll get pregnant." 

"N-no," Sam whines pitifully. "I don't want a baby. I never did." 

" _ Mine _ ," Dean growls, ignoring her. He presses her thighs higher so he can  _ really _ fuck in deep. Her tiny breasts move with each thrust. Her thighs shake, begging for bites. 

"No," Sam says, rhythmically clenching on Dean's cock. Her cunt tells him  _ yes _ . Just like he knew it would. 

The pleasure is building in him but Dean wants to feel her come first. "Come on my cock, Sammy. Like you're meant to," he groans, massaging her clit. "Be good for me.” 

_ Yes, Sammy, yes _ . 

Dean knows they're meant for each other because, right on cue, right when he needs it, she's coming with the sexiest cry he's ever heard. He immediately wants it all over again. Wants to record it so he can listen to it when the ache is too much. He wants to live in that sound. 

"That's it, baby girl. Thank you," Dean pants then he's coming and Sammy's pussy is all too eager to milk him dry. He fucks her deep and hard to get his come as far up inside her as he can. 

"We're gonna do this again real soon, okay? Somehow, some way. I promise," Dean says against her neck. Only when he's completely soft does he pull out. 

Dean admires his handiwork, watching his come drip out of her. Soon, he can't stand it. If anything Sam's  _ more  _ wasted now so there's nothing to stop Dean from bending down and kissing her used cunt. "Real fucking soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! We've reached the end, folks. If Dean doesn't make sense in the rape scene, if he doesn't match how he is in previous scenes... Please blame Tori. While Holly is responsible for almost all of the Dean content, Tori took the reigns in the last scene and got into Dean's head. It's a scary place! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! We read everything we get, I swear. 😘


End file.
